True Love and Mistakes
by gothgirl01
Summary: Cecelia Mario Black (Cece) has been going with Sonic The Hedgehog for nearly 6 months, and with their 6 month anniversary fast approaching their relationship starts to get more intimate&serious. With Luigi trying to guide Cece the best he can, will Cece listen to her Dad? Or will she make a big mistake, and have to pay an even BIGGER price for it? Find out inside. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my new story. It's my FIRST on the Super Smash Brawl Archive. It is SonicXOC, also thank you to Lily Fenton Phantom for helping me out with this chapter. It is very much appreciated. :) It is M rated for a reason, so enjoy and please R&R folks. :)**

* * *

It was a lovely summer's day in The Mushroom Kingdom. I was in the house by myself. My Dad had went out for something. I was sitting downstairs, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" I thought.

I got up, and answered the door. I opened it, and was shocked to see my handsome, gorgeous, and sexy nearly 6 month boyfriend Sonic The Hedgehog. He was standing with with a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a present in the other.

"Hi beautiful" he said with a cheeky smirk.

"Hey sexy" I replied giving him his cheeky smirk back.

"I bought you something, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure! Come right in!"

He came in, and I closed the front door. He went over to the sofa and sat down. I sat down next to him.

"Here you go" he said handing me a beautiful bunch of purple flowers.

"Aw thank you Sonic their beautiful!"

"You're welcome, and here's you're other present"

He handed me the present, it was in a black box tied with a purple ribbon. I opened it up and inside was a picture of us on the hill where we go stargazing, watching the sunset and it's also where we had our very first kiss. It was a picture of us hugging and it was in a black love heart frame.

I wrapped both my arms around Sonic's neck, and hugged him. When I finished hugging him he kissed me on lips with a lot of passion. This ended up in a VERY heated make-out session. I fell over on the sofa and Sonic ended up on top of me.

"Sonic we need to stop before we go too far." I said pulling away. He didn't listen he started to kiss down my neck.

"Sonic!" I moaned.

"Feels good?"

I just nodded. He continued to kiss me then started to push his hips into me.

"Ohhhh Sonic!" I screamed in pleasure.

Just as I was starting to get right into it...

"WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON HERE?!" shouted a voice.

We stopped kissing, and I pushed Sonic off me.

"Ow!" Sonic said landing in the floor.

"Sorry" I mouthed to him.

I sat up to see my Dad Luigi standing at the living room door looking very angry indeed.

"Oh hi Daddy!" I said doing my cutest smile.

"CECE WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" my dad shouted.

"Dad I can explain..."

Before I even got a chance to explain, Dad went over grabbed Sonic's arm, and threw him out of the house.

"DAD!"

"CECELIA MARIO BLACK SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW, AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT WAS GOING ON!"

"Sonic came round with flowers, and a present. After he gave them to me we started kissing, which turned into a heated make out session. He ended up on top of me I asked him to stop before we went too far, but he didn't. He then started kiss down my neck, then started dry hump me. Happy now?"

My Dad took a deep breath and spoke calmly, but in a firm tone.

"No I'm not! The fact that my daughter was moaning, while being dry humped by her boyfriend" he said sternly.

"Dad I'm so sorry, I've never done anything like that with Sonic before I swear"

"Cece I believe you, but you're too young to be doing stuff like that."

"I know Daddy, and I'm sorry."

"Make sure this doesn't happen again."

"It won't Dad, I promise."

He just nodded in reply. He then went through to the kitchen to start making tea, while I sat through in the living room, thinking about what happened. Soon my phone went off, and it was a text from Sonic. I stood up and walked to the bottom hall.

"Dad, I'm going upstairs ok?"

"Okay, I'll call you down when dinner's ready" he replied.

I headed up to my room to see the text Sonic sent me. I went in, and sat on my bed.

I opened the message.

(Texts between Sonic&Cece)

"Hey, babe are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about my dad"

"No it's okay, and did you enjoy that moment we had?" ;)

"Yeah, it felt really good! I've never felt that much pleasure before! Just thinking about it turns me on!"

"Good, that's what I was hoping for" ;)

"Lol!" :D ;)

"Btw you know what I like most about you?"

"No I don't know, what?" :)

"The way you moan" ;)

"Sonic!" :D

"Cece dinner's ready!" my Dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be down the now Dad," I shouted back.

"Ok!"

I quickly texted Sonic.

"Gotta go babe dinner time ttylxox"

"Okay, babe enjoy speck to you later xx"

After that I went downstairs to dinner. Me and my Dad just ate dinner and spoke about stuff like what happened today, which went well. After that I decided it was getting late, so I went to bed.

The next morning I got up and got dressed. I went downstairs for breakfast. My Dad was already down there eating his cereal, so I got the Cheerios out the cupboard, poured in the milk then sat down.

"Morning Cece" said my Dad suddenly.

"Oh morning Dad" I replied smiling.

"How are you this morning?"

Before I even got a chance to answer there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I said jumping up from my chair and running to answer the door.

I went to the door, and answered it. There at the door stood my Uncle Mario.

"Uncle Mario!" I cried hugging him.

"Hey Cece" he replied hugging me back, laughing.

"Come in! come in! It's so good to see you!"

Uncle Mario came in the door, and went into the kitchen. I closed the front door behind him. It then hit me Uncle Mario didn't know about what happened between me and Sonic yesterday. I could guarantee that my Dad would tell him.

I went into the kitchen, and sat next to Uncle Mario.

"So, how are you lil bro?" Uncle Mario asked my Dad.

"Yeah, good Mar"

"How are you Cece? You been behaving?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Uncle Mario, and not really I got caught kissing Sonic yesterday, while he was erm..." I trailed off and, put my head down on the table.

"Don't worry Cece I already know, Luigi texted me last night. I was angry at first, but I'm not now. What's done is done" Mario replied.

I lifted my head up and looked at him, he was smiling, and I looked to my Dad who smiled and nodded.

Anyway after that I was stuck in the house for the day with my Dad and Uncle Mario. I wasn't allowed out for yesterday, fortunately I had a plan. That afternoon I said I was going for a nap, and I snecked out my bedroom window, well jumped. I managed not to get caught luckily. I raced to Sonic's house about 10-15 minutes later I arrived. I knocked the door, and Sonic answered it.

"Hey Cece" Sonic said smiling at me.

"Hey Sonic" I replied walking in, and we went into the living room. It was painted a cream colour with black furniture in it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I said to my Dad I was taking a nap, and jumped out my bedroom window. Just to come to see my handsome sexy boyfriend"

Sonic just looked at me, gave me a very cheeky smirk. Before I knew it he had pinned down on the sofa kissing me fiercely.

"Sonic!" I cried as he started to dry hump me again.

"Oh Sonic! This feels soooo good!" I screamed

"Cece!" Sonic moaned back.

He continued to dry hump me really hard, and as fast as he could go. I was screaming with pleasure underneath him and him doing the same thing.

"Oh god Sonic! I'm going to cum!" I screamed.

"Me too!" Sonic shouted.

"Ahhhh Sonic! "

I came in my pants which ended up soaked. Sonic came at the same time covering me in his cum. He was in mid orgasm, when Amy walked in.

I noticed that Amy had walked in, unfortunately Sonic didn't. He was too busy enjoying his moment of pleasure he was having. He was still cumming all over me.

"Oh Cece it feels so good! I can't stop!" Sonic shouted in pleasure.

It was about a minute later before he stopped. He still didn't notice Amy, and he decided to rub me through my trousers, and pants.

"Sonic stop" I moaned.

He didn't stop, so I grabbed his hand to stop it from moving.

"Sonic I mean it look" I said nodding my head towards Amy.

Sonic looked over to where Amy was, and went wide-eyed.

Sonic just stared at Amy wide-eyed. Amy really liked Sonic ALOT. Yet she just walked in on him on top of another girl, and having an orgasm on top of her! Amy ended up running out the house. Sonic was too shocked to go after her, and I was covered in his white fluid.

"Sonic what are we going to do?!" I asked in a panicky tone of voice.

"Don't worry Cece," he replied.

"Don't worry?! How am I not meant to worry, when she could go tell my Dad and Uncle!"

"Cece calm down, I'm sure she won't."

I took a deep breath to calm down then replied.

"Okay."

After that Sonic got off me, and I cleaned myself up the best I could, but they're was still some white marks on my clothing. After that I decided to head back home.

"Bye Sonic, love you."

"Bye Cece, love you too."

We kissed on the lips, then I left. I headed back home, it didn't take me long to get back. I used the front door, because my Dad and Uncle would have knowing I sneaked out by now anyway. I went in and shut the door behind me.

"CECELIA MARIO BLACK YOU ARE SO MUCH TROUBLE!" my Dad shouted coming out from the living room with my Uncle Mario.

"Dad I know I sneaked out, and I'm very sorry." I never even got to finish when my Uncle Mario interrupted me.

"HE'S NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT! HE'S TALKING ABOUT YOU AND SONIC!" he shouted.

I went as white as a ghost. Amy must have phoned, and told them.

* * *

**AN: Ohhhhhh cliff-hanger! Sorry guys lol! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Unfortunately I don't know when this story will be updated, their are reasons behind this. I'm going to explain whole thing in a AN, and it will be posted in the Mario FanFiction Archive. Anyway I will try, and updated when I have the time too. Anyway please R&R folks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys I know I said I didn't know when this would be updated, but ya know lol! :D Anyway a BIG THANK YOU again to Lily Fenton-Phantom for helping me with this chapter. It is again VERY much appreciated. :) Anyway, enjoy and please R&R guys. :)**

* * *

"Guys lemme explain" I said.

"WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING CECE?!" my Dad shouted.

"Dad I'm sorry"

"SORRY DOESN'T COVER IT" my Uncle Mario shouted.

I felt like saying "Well what do you want me to say!" I thought it would be best to stay quiet though, so I did. The room was silent for the next 5 minutes, I think it finally clicked that shouting was no help at all. After 5 minutes my Dad finally spoke. He seemed to have calmed down, and was more disappointed now.

"I can't believe you did that Cece..."

"Dad I'm sorry, we just got too...turned on I guess" I replied.

"Cece you should have knowing better" my Uncle Mario said.

"I know, and I'm sorry"

"I understand that you're still growing up, and you're hormonal, and that Cece. You just can't be doing stuff like this" my Dad said suddenly.

"I know Daddy, but I'm sorry I can't help it! I can't help it if when I'm around Sonic I get really turned on, horny or whatever you wanna call it!"

They both looked at me wide-eyed shocked by what I had just said.

My Uncle Mario looked at my Dad, and vise versa. My Dad thought for a moment, then said.

"Cece I think it's time I had 'the talk' with you"

Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Please tell me you're talking about a talk about little bunny rabbits, or something cute?"

My Dad just shook his head to say no.

"I better go" said my Uncle Mario suddenly.

"Bye Uncle Mario" I said as I got up and hugged him.

"Bye Cece, and listen to Dad"

"Bye bro" my Dad said.

"Bye Weegee"

After that he left.

"Dad can we please get this over, and done with?" I asked embarrassed that I was going to get 'the talk' off my Dad. I mean I loved him, but he's a guy!

"Cece I know this is going to be embarrassing for you, but it's gonna be embarrassing for me too as well. It has to be done though ok?"

I nodded.

"So let's begin with how about telling me what you know?"

"What I know?"

"Yes Cece what you know"

"Well I know about puberty in girls, I know I get turned on when I'm around Sonic, and erm I don't know really know how about anything else, if I'm honest"

"You...don't?"

I shook my head to say no.

My Dad just looked at me, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so you know where babies come from right?"

"Bumblebees?"

"No, Cece they don't come from bees. They come from women"

"You mean like me?!"

"Yeah, but it takes to people to create a baby"

"Okay, how?"

"Erm they...hug?"

"Hug?"

"Yeah and kiss, but..."

"But what Dad?"

"What I mean is that's not all that happens"

"So what else happens?"

"Well...they erm sorta get um undressed"

"Why?"

"It's all part of the process Cece"

"Okay"

"After that they continue to erm kiss and er stuff. After a while of erm doing that the um guy will be erm erect..."

Before he got to finish I interrupted.

"What does erect mean, and what become's erect?"

"Well erect ermm means to stand straight up, and his er um penis become's erect"

"What's that?"

"You don't erm know what a erm penis is?"

"Not really"

"Well in a guy..."

"Like you?"

"Y-y-yeah like me Cece"

"So what is a penis?"

"It's erm what a er guy um has. Like er girls have a erm vagina"

"Oh, so you..."

My Dad's went red in the face, then started to shout random stuff about...pandas.

"I would be better off explaining about cute baby pandas, not that babies are like baby pandas are all! Well they are apart from the fluffy ears and tail!" he shouted.

I stared at him, and burst out laughing at what he was saying. I couldn't stop laughing for ages.

After a bit my Dad stopped talking about fluffy baby pandas.

"Okay Cece settle down" my Dad said.

I stopped laughing, and sat quietly.

"Let's try this again. Let's start with the belly button, you know what that is right?"

"Yeah"

"Well when women are pregnant a thing called an umbilical cord grows from the babies belly button. It connects the baby to its mother's womb, and when the baby is born it's cut off, and what is left off it will dry out and fall off in the babies early days. The belly button will heal up itself after a little while"

"Ah okay, but what's the womb?"

"Well the womb is where a women's ovaries are"

"What are they?"

"They are like eggs that are inside a women, and they are one of things that create a baby"

"What's the other?"

"Sperm"

"What's sperm?"

"Well you know how earlier I spoke about male's, and how they have a penis?"

"Yeah that thing"

"Well guy's also have something called testicles"

"What are they?"

"They are where the sperm is kept. It is also VERY painful, if a guy gets kicked/hit in the testicles"

"Why? Also is this like that time Daisy kicked in between you're legs, and you fell to the ground in agony? Did she kick you in your testicles?"

Luigi went red in the face.

"Yes Cece, and it hurt like there was no tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Because they are sensitive. It's like the same girl's breasts are sensitive, if they get hit"

"Ah okay, so how does the sperm get into a girl then, if it's kept in the guy's testicles?"

"It comes out his penis"

"How?"

"By having an orgasm"

"You mean one of those things Sonic had while he was dry humped me? That was sperm that he covered me in?"

Luigi went quiet then continued to explain.

"Yes exactly like that Cece. You can't be pregnant though"

"I thought you said that it was when the male orgasm, and the egg and sperm create a baby"

"Yeah, but that's different the guy would have to be inside the girl. As in his penis would have to be in her vagina when he orgasmed. So the sperm travel up her tubes to the one of the two eggs, and try to break through the shell. If one of the thousand of sperm do, then a baby is create"

"You mean to tell me that BIG THING that guy's have in between their legs goes inside a girl's vagina?"

"Yes, and don't they teach you this stuff in school anymore?"

"Nope, it's just wrong to teach that in school. Did you learn it in school?"

"Yeah, I did"

We sat silently for a couple of minutes. My Dad finally spoke.

"Cece you, and Sonic are going too fast"

"What?"

"I mean you's need to slow down, and I mean I don't want to be a grandad yet"

I laughed at him.

"It's not that Dad, it's just every time me and Sonic are together I get really turned on. I can't help it, even when I'm not I still get it just thinking about him. What am I suppose to do?"

"Well I remember when I first got with Daisy. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. We ended up doing the same as you and Sonic, so we had to learn to stop it from going too far, and that's exactly what we did"

"How?"

"We did other thongs when we got into that situation, like we went out for walks and stuff. You should try that"

"Okay, Dad I'll try I promise"

Suddenly my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Sonic. I answered it.

"Hey Sonic" I said.

"Hey babe, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date tonight?" Sonic replied.

I looked at my Dad.

"Give me the phone Cece" he said.

I handed him the phone.

"Listen you! You better start treating my daughter with respect!" my Dad shouted down the phone to Sonic.

"DAD!" I shouted.

"Do I make myself clear?!"

I don't know what Sonic replied, because I couldn't hear. My Dad handed me back my phone. I glared at him.

"Don't glare at me young woman, or I won't even let you go on a date with him"

"You mean I can go?"

"Yes you can go"

"Thank you Dad"

"Don't mention it"

I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Hey Sonic are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, so you can go?"

"Yeah, where shall I meet you?"

"The park in 30 minutes okay?"

"Okay, love you bye babe!"

"Love you too, bye sweetheart"

I hung up, and looked at my Dad.

"What were you thinking?!" I asked him, shocked by the way he spoke to Sonic.

"I was telling him" my Dad replied simply.

"About what?!"

"To start treating you the way HE should"

"He does treat me with respect!"

"Cece, I'm not having this argument with you. You're lucky I even let you go out with him"

"Fine, I'm going to get ready. I have to meet him in the park in 30 minutes"

"Okay"

So I raced up stairs to get ready, I decided to wear a black dress, a black headband with a bat on it in my hair and black Converse high-tops. After I got ready I went back downstairs.

"Cece?" my Dad said from the living room.

"Yeah Dad?" I replied

"Remember what we spoke about ok?"

"Don't worry Daddy I will"

I gave him a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. After that I went to meet Sonic at the park.

I ran to the park to meet Sonic, after I got there I seen Sonic standing on our favourite hill.

"Sonic!" I shouted running up, and hugging him.

"Cece!" he shouted back, as he returned the hug.

"What do you have planned for tonight?"

"I thought we could stargaze for a couple of hours?"

"Yeah sure ok"

So we lay there beneath the stars. I had my head on Sonic's chest, we lay there for about 2 hours spotting the constellations in the night sky. After that Sonic decided to walk me home. We got to my house, and went in.

"Hey Dad we're back!" I shouted

They're was no answer.

"He may not be home" said Sonic with a cheeky smirk.

I smirked back at him, and we raced up to my room.

Soon enough we were on my bed. Sonic had me pinned down and was kissing me. After we did that for a bit I thought he was going to dry hump me again, but he didn't. He instead started to take off my top!

"Sonic, are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Cece, I've never been sure about anything more in my life. I love you, and I'm ready" he replied smiling at me.

I just kissed him, he got my top off then started to take my bra off. He struggled at bit, but eventually got it off. He put one hand on my left breast, while he put his lips round the nipple off my right and started to suck it.

"Ohhhhhhh Sonic!" I moaned.

He continued to suck, and rub my fairly big breast.

"Ohhh Sonic! I love the way you're tongue feels on my nipple!"

It was true I did love it! I was loving every single minute of it. Unfortunately I didn't orgasm from the nipple foreplay, but I knew I would soon enough.

"Ready for the next stage Cece?"

"As I'll ever be"

He got off me, and lay beside me. He took off his top, and started to unzip his jeans untill I stopped him.

"Can I do it?" I asked.

Sonic just smirked at me. I took that as a yes, and unzipped his jeans. I pulled them down, and took them off. They're was a VERY LARGE bulge in his boxers.

"He must be MASSIVE!" I thought.

I decided to try something before I pulled his boxers down. I decided to rub his penis through his boxers.

"Ahhhhh Cece!" Sonic moaned.

"Did I hurt you?!" I asked panicky.

"No no no, it felt really good continue"

So, I did it again and Sonic continued to moan in pleasure.

"Ahhh Cece stop before I cum!"

I stopped, and decided to pull down his boxers. His penis popped out, and his was hard and erect. I was right he was HUGE!

"Sonic, how big are you?!" I asked shocked.

"I'm 11 inches" he replied with a smirk.

"11 inches?!"

"Yep!"

"C-c-can I t-t-touch it?

"Yeah sure go ahead"

I put my hand out to it, but then insistently pulled my hand back.

"Cece, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it. I can't touch it"

"How?"

"I'm scared I'll hurt you"

"Cece, don't be silly you won't trust me. The only thing I'll get from you touching my cock will be pleasure"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Here even give me you're hand I'll help you"

Sonic took my hand in his, and placed it on his penis. It felt stiff, warm and hard. I decided to rub it like before.

"Oh god Cece! Don't stop!"

I continued to rub him untill he asked me something.

"Put it in your mouth please?"

"What?"

"Put my cock in your mouth"

"That will never fit in my mouth"

"It will trust me, just take it and suck it"

"Suck it? I've never put anything in my mouth, and sucked anything in my life. Well only a lollypop, and that's it"

"Yeah, pretend it's a lollypop, only just DON'T bite down on it ok?"

I nodded nervously. I kneeled down, and took his cock in my hand. I put towards my mouth, and licked the tip.

"Mmmm Cece"

I then put it in my mouth, and sucked it.

"Cece! God your mouth is soooooooo warm!"

I continued to suck him, he tasted great. I never got a chance to go deeper, because he made an announcement.

"Oh god Cece! I'm cuming I can feel it! Cece I can't pull out! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Before I knew it my mouth filled with his sweet cum.

"Oh my god! Cece I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to cum in your mouth!" Sonic said.

I swallowed his cum, and then spoke.

"Sonic, it's fine. You're cum tastes sweet just like you" I replied with a smile.

"Well let's see how you taste"

Sonic pinned me down on the bed, and started to take off my trousers and pants. He eventually got them off and looked at my pussy.

"Cece, you're pussy looks delicious!"

"What?"

"It looks delicious!"

Before I knew it he was sucking my pussy. My eyes rolled to the back off my head.

"OMG Sonic! I love it!"

I couldn't believe Sonic was liking my vagina, or pussy as he liked to call it.

"Ohhhhh Sonic! Don't stop!"

He looked up at me, and smirked. He then moved down to my entrance.

"What are you ohhhhhhh"

He started licking me inside!

"Oh god Sonic! I don't know how much more I can take of this!"

He started to rub my clitoris along with this, I soon felt something started to build up inside me. He then started to put fingers inside me, he started with one. He slowly pumped it in and out of me.

"Ohhh Sonic!"

He slowly inserted his 2nd finger, and went as fast as his hands would go.

"Cece, your pussy is sooooo tight"

I soon started to feel something build up inside me, it felt like I was gonna pee.

"Sonic stop, I'm going to pee!"

He didn't stop he continued.

"Sonic! I'm peeing! I'm peeing! AHHHHHH!"

I don't know what happened, but I peed everywhere. Well I thought I did. After I finished Sonic told me what I had done.

"Whoa! Cece you just squirted!"

"I what?"

"You know how when I cum I squirt?"

I nodded.

"Well that's what you did. Don't worry you didn't pee, you just thought you did. It's VERY impressive for you to squirt. I didn't know I was THAT good"

"Ohhh believe ME you are!"

I was still trying to get my breath back from that VERY powerful squirting I did.

After about 2 minutes of getting my breath back, Sonic spoke again.

"Are you ready for the last stage babe?"

"Yeah"

So, he got on top of me and positioned his penis at my entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts ok?"

"Okay"

He slowly pushed into me. After he got about 5 inches into me it began to hurt.

"Owwww Sonic it hurts"

"It's okay babe"

"I think you're too big for me Sonic"

"Trust me, once we get going it'll be fine"

He started to slowly pump in, and out me.

"Ohhhhh Sonic!"

"Fuck Cece! You're pussy's so tight!"

I was shocked to hear him swear, but was in too much pleasure to complain. Soon enough he was going as fast as he could.

"Ah ah ah ah! FUCKING hell Sonic go deeper please!"

Sonic smirked at me, and shoved his whole massive cock in me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pleasure.

It felt so pleasurable to have his full 11 inches inside. It was amazing. Plus especially when was going at his full speed.

"Ohhhhhh Cece!"

"Oh god Sonic!"

Every hip thrust I felt him inside me.

"Cece, I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! Let's come together!"

After a few hip thrusts we came together.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

I felt Sonic's hot seed squirt inside me. My juices ran down his cock.

After that Sonic was going pull out, but I wanted him to stay in me. After that he turned over so I could lie on his chest, soon after we fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up and my vagina was VERY sore. Sonic was still inside me though soft. It still felt good/painful. I soon heard footsteps coming towards my room, and the door burst open.

Sonic suddenly woke up, and sat up. I sat up with him, forgetting to put the duvet to my chest to cover it. As I had sat up the pain "down below" got a bit more sore, as Sonic was still inside me. It felt good too though, I felt like I was gonna cry as well. We looked to see who was at the door, and there stood my Uncle Mario and his girlfriend Princess Peach Toadstool.

"Uh no!" I thought.

Sonic just sat there shock not saying a word. My Uncle Mario, and Peach were just shocked, as in they just stood there shocked. About 10 seconds later Sonic got up forgetting he was still inside me, basically ripped his penis from my now UNBELIEVABLY UNBEARABLLY SORE vagina. He got up without putting his boxers on, and slammed the door.

I then realised that I didn't cover my chest, but I really didn't care. I was in too much pain physically, and emotionally to care. I broke down in tears.

Sonic came back over to the bed, and sat down beside me.

"Cece, what's wrong?!" Sonic asked worriedly.

"It hurts my vagina hurts so much, and now I've just went against my Dad. I have now just been caught by my Uncle, and his girlfriend"

"Sh sh sh sh sh Cece baby it's okay, everything will be okay I promise"

Suddenly they're was a knock at the door.

"Sonic, Cece can I come in?" asked a voice.

"That's Uncle Mario" I said.

"Should I let him in?" asked Sonic.

I nodded. Sonic kissed my head. He looked around for his boxers, but couldn't find them, so just used my black blanket. I had a duvet covering me, and my chest this time. I wiped the tears off my face, and got myself in a comfortable place. I was finding it VERY hard to though. Sonic then answered the door.

My Uncle walked in, and sat at the end of my bed.

"Cece, what did you do?" he asked looking at me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied.

"Cece, Sonic why did you's do it?"

"We did it, because we're in love Mario" said Sonic.

"You guys are too young to do it, plus Cece what about your Dad?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I truly am, it's just we came back and he was not here. I'm sorry"

I broke down to tears again.

"Sonic?"

"Yes, Mario?"

"Did you use protection?"

Sonic's eyes went wide.

"What's protection?" I asked.

"It stops you from getting pregnant. It also protects you from STI'S and STD'S"

"Don't worry though babe I don't have any STI or STD'S"

"No, it's not okay. Because now I could be pregnant with your baby Sonic!"

"I know"

I cried even harder.

Suddenly we heard the front door downstairs, which meant my Dad was back!

* * *

**AN: Ohhhhhhh! Will Luigi find out about Cece, and Sonic? Find out in the next chapter. Also this chapter took me a WEEK and 4 DAYS to do! lol! :D Anyway I will update ASAP. Also BIG THANK YOU to my sis Lily Fenton-Phantom for helping me with chapter. You're the greatest sis ever! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please R&R folks. :)**


End file.
